moonlight howl
by Little Lilly flower
Summary: this is where everyone is a wolf and in this story a few oc's maybe included yet there are a few humans rated M for later chapters


It was silent in the thick and dense forest that was outside of a town where it's people never venter because of a slight problem and that was the wolves that live in the dens and claves that were made from the weather so no one has every explored the forest well that's what the towns people throught anyway.

Yet there was one that has ventered into the forest and still came out alive and this was a young girl by the name of Sari Sumdac she had in facted befriended the wolves in the forest and in exstringe she brought them medical and warmth things to help them thrive and live being able to surport each other with the help of Sari this pack of wolves has servived the harsh weather that came with the changing of the seasons.

Yet our story starts with an open space covered with long grass and flowers perfect for the animals that eat the greens yet they are always never notice the danger that surrounds them because if they had looked they would of seen a pair of crystal blue eyes stereing at them almost as if the eyes were waiting for them to scatter.

Then a figure crawled along the grass stalking one of the deers that was currently grazeing in the grees medow it was silent on its paws it sat back on it hindlegs ready for the signal. A bird flew up into the air and the figure sprang forward surpriseing the deer and making it rush forward in hope to get away from the wolf that was chaseing it.

Then another wolf jumpped out of the tall grass and latched on and slowly one by one all the wolfs that were there brought down the deer with it's life ended by a single bite to the neck.

A pure black with a hint of silver stepped forward and sniffed it before licking his lips before stepping back braking at two other wolves and they went over to the kill each grabing a bit and started to drag it back to their pack with the rest of the wolves following at a slower pace than that of the two wolves dragging the deer kill.

Soon the small group of wolves entered a large clearing and the one in the frount a rather large black and white wolf with blue fur round its eyes howled a short tune and then lots more wolves came out of hiding to greet the group back home.

"Ironhide" came a breathless voice but not mistakeable voice to the wolf named Ironhide.

The leader of the small hunting party looked in the direction of his name being called only having to rush there instead when the other wolf colapesed to the ground. This wolf was a neon yellow with a red medical sign along it flank showing that the wolf was a healer but there was only one problem.

This wolf was hurt badly blood staining its fur.

"RATCHET!" shouted Ironhide as he ran over to the fallen wolf nugeing Ratchet with his nose trying to get his mate up on his paws. Ironhide's shout had made everyone run over to them and gather round some whimpering in fear for the medic's life other growling with serpressed rage at who had done this.

"No Ratchet don't do this. Please I need you" whispered Ironhide tears running over his cheeks and dropping to the floor Ironhide kept nugeing Ratchet trying to get his mate to respond but nothing came nothing but silance that made Ironhide snap.

"RATCHET!" he howled/yelled in pain of seeing his mate in such a state and not responding yet because he was blinded by his tears he didn't see another wolf walk over to Ratchet's fallen body this wolf was mainly white with splashes of red, orange and green with a hint of blue on it's ears everyone knew this wolf by the name of Wheeljack.

Wheeljack ingnoured the whaleing Ironhide and leaned his head over where Ratchet's heart was located and he listened but he pulled his head up in shock and stared at the body of his brother and best friend no quite believeing what he had hared.

"He's alive and breathing" whispered Wheeljack looking at everyone that was in the clearing Ironhide sobbing into his leaders chest not noticeing anything but grif for what he throught was his dead mate.

"HE'S ALIVE" yelled Wheeljack getting everyone to look at him as if he were crazy some shakeing their heads sadly think Wheeljack was making it up but when Ironhide looked at him his eyes were full of hope.

"If you don't believe me listen to his heart yourself Ironhide" stated Wheeljack stepping back a little to let Ironhide closer to his mate's body. Ironhide moved towards Ratchet's body and leaned his head down to Ratchet's heart listening for it's familer beat.

Then he heard it that normal beat that would help him sleep at night when the day had been bad and there was also a slight rise of the chest not really noticeable when at a distance.

"He's alive. he's really alive" chuckled Ironhide with relife that his mate hadn't left him yet there was still a chance that they both would have a future toghter side by side.

Wolves rushed around to get bedding into the medbay while Ironhide lifted Ratchet onto his back carrying him to the medbay where Ironhide set Ratchet down on the bedding before going behind his mate and laying down curled up aganist his smaller mates back.

Soon Wheeljack came into the medbay through the tunnel that went to the clearing above he shaked his head at the sight before him Ironhide was sleeping with his head on Ratchet's neck and his tail intertwind with Ratchet's limp one.

"Oh Ratchet who did this to you" whispered Wheeljack as he went and got the herbs and bangeges he need to help his brother heal when he came back with everything he needed in a basket made of sticks he noticed that Ratchet was breathing a lot more noticeable now then when he was in the clearing.

Wheeljack shrugged this off and started to applie herbs where they were need same with the bangeges when he was done with the herbs and wrapping up the wounds he looked at his brother proplerly and noticed that there were very few wounds but a lot of blood.

Wheeljack began to wash off the blood with water and moss until there was no more and to him Ratchet looked good as a new born pup but he never said it out loud since he didn't want to wake up Ironhide who he knew wanted to stay by his mate's side until he woke up.

So Wheeljack moved back up through the tunnel until he came to the top where there was two wolves standing guard. The one to the left was a white with a black belly wolf while on the right was a white and blue wolf with just a hint of black these two were know as the SIC and TIC or Prowl and Jazz if you want.

"Prowl do you know where alpha is?" questioned Wheeljack now fully exiting the tunnel.

"Yes he's in his den with his mate Bumblebee is there a problem" was the answer he recived.

"Well you could say that" replied Wheeljack as he used his hind leg to scratch his ears shaking his fur when he was done.

"Jazz go find Optimus will you" asked Prowl who looked at his mate.

"Yah I can do that" said Jazz standing up and walking away with a swish of his tail as a be back in a sec sign.

The two wolves chated for awhile waiting for Jazz to come back with the packs alpha male as they watched the other wolves come and go when they heard a bark from Jazz as he came over with the alpha behind him. Optimus the alpha male was mainly blue with red riseing up from his legs giving the inpression he was walking on fire Optimus had light blue eyes that were gently and kind.

"Wheeljack you wanted to talk with me" pressed Optimus as he sat down next to Ratchet's sibling who bowed his head in respect.

"Yes I think I may have figured out which disceptiwolf it was that attacked Ratchet" stated Wheeljack looking up into his leaders eyes seeing a bref flash of angry in them before it disappeared from them.

"Well"

"It was barricade from the fur I found in between Ratchet's claws so there is evidence that he frought back" explained Wheeljack as he looked at the leader noticeing how stiff he was as well as the SIC and TIC.

"When do you think Ratchet will wake up Jack" asked Optimus steareing into the green eyes of Wheeljack.

"I recoken sometime during the night but he will likely fall asleep again but should be fully awake tomorrow morning mid high maybe" estermated Wheeljack as he stood up streching his legs slightly.

"Very well go and get some rest. Red Alert , Inferno , Bluestreak , Turntail and Cloudwind will be on guard tonight" dismissed Optimus as he turned around and made his way over to his mate who was waiting at the entrance of his den watching him. Optimus and Bumblebee greeted each other with a lick before disappearing into the alpha's den.

"Well on that note I think me and Prowler here should get something from the food pile then head to our den as well , you should do the same Jack's " commented Jazz as he pulled on Prowls tail nearly getting a paw to the face for it.

"Night Jazz , Prowl" said Wheeljack as he walked over to his den where he and his mate sleep when he pushed passed the vines that covered the entrance he sighed happly watching his mate a red and cyan blue wolf asleep with four little pups sleeping aganist him.

"Night sweetheart" whispered Wheeljack as he curled up behind his mate lifting a paw to rest on his mate's back as he fell into a deep slumber not knowing his mate was watching from one eye for a little while before he closed it and fell asleep again better this time since his mate was by his side.

Else where Ironhide was watching his sleeping mate not wanting to leave but knowing he had to get something to eat or he would be very grumpy otherwise so relently he left his mate in the med bay and went over to get some meat for himself and his mate if he woke up.

He picked up two rabbit's and made his way over to the tunnel that led down to the med bay when he went down it he heard panting with a few hisses mixed in he dropped the rabbit's and rushed down the tunnel quickly but carefully since he didn't want to fall flat on his face.

When light appeared came into view it temperly blinded Ironhide until his dark blue eyes agusted to the light yet the sight that greeted him was a happy one even if it was painfully for the other because right in the middle of the medbay trying to get to his feet was Ratchet his mate just when Ratchet's legs gave out Ironhide had rushed over and caught his mate before he hit the ground.

"Easy Ratchet you lost a lot of blood" soothed Ironhide gently lieing his mate down in the bed again once Ratchet was confortable Ironhhide began to clean his mate's fur.

"Ironhide I missed you" breathed Ratchet out of breath slightly from trying to stand up.

"I missed you as well Ratch" whispered Ironhide nuzzling his face into Ratchet's fur happy that his mate was awake once again.

"You hungry" asked Ironhide

"Yeah I was out hunting when I was attacked" answered Ratchet lifting his face up a little bit to look at his mate who's eyes shined with love and affection.

Ironhide took that as his answer and turned around towards the tunnel and went up through it until he came upon the rabbit's he dropped he grabbed them both up in his jaws and wondered back down into the medbay.

"Here" said Ironhide dropping both of the rabbit's at his paws noseing one of them towards his mate's mouth. Ratchet licked his lips slightly before tearing the meat from the rabbit quickly almost forgeting to swollow but he carried on eating until there was nothing but bones left Ratchet licked his muzzle and paws before settling down.

"Sleep Ratchet I will be here when you wake up" whispered Ironhide as he curled up aganist his mates back watching and listening for any sounds that might be a threat as darkness took Ratchet to the land of dreams with a soft sigh Ironhide listened for a little longer before sleep called him under as well.


End file.
